Did you miss me?
by Glasgow
Summary: !Spoilers pour His Last Vow! Hanté par son passé, Greg voit celui-ci ressurgir de façon plus qu'imprévue. Lestrade/?


Ce petit OS se situe à la fin de l'épisode His last vow, durant la scène de Greg au pub. Je ne l'ai pas indiqué dans le résumer pour éviter les spoilers, concernant le couple il s'agit du Lestrade/Moriarty. Y a avait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur eux, probablement parce que durant la saison deux je m'étais pas mal lassé du personnage de Moriarty. Mais après ce nouvel épisode, qui pourtant m'aura énormément déçu, je ne pouvais pas ne pas y revenir ;)

Décidément cette troisième saison, même si je l'ai trouvé légèrement en dessous des deux précédentes, aura été une sacré source d'inspiration. Et toujours avec Lestrade, que j'ai trouvé injustement sous exploité dans ce dernier épisode. Et non, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis plus que mitigé le concernant XD J'ai pris en tout cas beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ces quelques OS, prolongeant à chaque fois le plaisir après chaque visionnage. Gageons qu'il y en aura encore pas mal d'ici la saison 4.

Merci à vous de me suivre lors de chacune de mes petites créations, j'espère que vous apprécierez celle-ci ;) Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Appuyé au bar d'acajou, sa pinte de bière déjà vide devant lui, Lestrade ne lâchait pas l'écran de télévision des yeux, vibrant au rythme du match de foot dans ce pub où il avait ses habitudes, voilà une façon parfaite de conclure la journée. Evidemment il n'aurait pas été contre un peu de compagnie, mais quand il avait appelé John pour lui proposer de se joindre à lui le médecin avait été particulièrement distant, bafouillant une excuse bidon avant de raccrocher précipitamment. Le policier avait été déçu mais pas particulièrement surpris à la vérité. Depuis quelques semaines déjà John, de même que les frères Holmes d'ailleurs, était sorti de son radar. Depuis leur retour en ville après les fêtes de Noël chez les parents de Sherlock en fait. Ils mijotaient quelque chose, Lestrade en était persuadé, mais si la curiosité aurait pu le pousser à creuser plus avant, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'aurait rien trouvé. Les Holmes étaient bien trop forts à ce jeu là. De guerre lasse, il avait donc préféré laisser couler. Ils avaient leurs petits secrets, soit. Lui aussi avait le siens après tout, des secrets que même Sherlock et son génie, Mycroft et ses ressources illimitées, n'étaient jamais parvenus à seulement soupçonner. Sa petite ferté. Sa honte également vu la teneur des secrets en question.

Cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Les mensonges, les cachotteries étaient morts et enterrés, à l'image de l'homme qu'ils avaient concerné. Le regard du policier se voila tandis qu'il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs, ces bons moments qui avaient dû rester clandestins, qui lui avaient souvent fait honte et qui avaient brutalement pris fin sur le toit de l'hôpital St Barth sous la forme d'une balle de révolver. Parce que ce jour maudit plus de deux ans plus tôt, ce n'était pas une seule personne que Greg avait perdu, pleuré, mais bien deux. L'ami insupportable et l'amant clandestin. Et concernant ce dernier la discrétion avait dû demeurer.

Avoir été pendant près de deux ans l'amant de Jim Moriarty n'était pas quelque chose dont Lestrade était particulièrement fier. Pourtant passée l'inévitable culpabilité, il avait apprécié cette période. Le policier consciencieux amant du criminel sans état d'âmes, voilà un rebondissement digne d'un mauvais film et pourtant cela avait été sa réalité pendant bien longtemps. Et surtout cela avait été une réalité qu'il n'aurait échangé pour rien au monde. Ce qui au départ n'était qu'un simple plan cul de la part de deux êtres aussi frustrés l'un que l'autre et qui espéraient chacun pouvoir utiliser l'autre pour servir ses intérêts, était finalement devenu une relation consensuelle, où les sentiments effleuraient parfois. Avec le temps, malgré la discrétion imposée par une telle romance, Lestrade s'était senti plus vivant que jamais. Pourtant il était demeuré tout du long effrayé par l'avenir. Parce qu'il était clair qu'un mariage, une maison en banlieue ne faisaient pas partie de leur futur. Il avait donc appris à profiter des bons moments comme ils se présentaient, sans songer au drame qui tôt ou tard finirait par les séparer.

Les évènements de St Barth l'avaient profondément ébranlé parce qu'à la vérité il avait toujours pensé, et s'était préparé, à ce que ce cela finisse mal pour lui. La disgrâce et l'incarcération pourquoi pas lorsque leur secret serait révélé, ou sa mort lorsque Jim se serait inévitablement lassé de lui… Deux possibilités qui, si elles l'avaient effrayé un temps, ne lui étaient finalement plus apparues comme si difficile à vivre. Après tout il semblait normal qu'il pait pour ses fautes, pour toutes les vies qu'il aurait pu sauver si seulement il avait été capable d'éliminer cet homme dangereux qui avait pris tant de place dans son cœur. Jim jusqu'au bout l'avait protégé, se donnant la mort pour détruire Sherlock mais offrant également à son compagnon une rédemption à laquelle celui-ci ne croyait plus depuis bien longtemps. Au final pour le policier rester en vie était davantage apparu comme une torture. Perdre Jim et Sherlock, accepter de ne jamais payer pour ses fautes… Cela avait été difficile à accepter.

Durant les premières semaines qui avaient suivi le drame, il avait sombré lentement, ses proches mettant cette réaction sur la disparition seule du détective, et lui s'était vu contraint de mentir à nouveau. Finalement il s'était repris et avait tout fait pour se racheter. Il s'était tout entier consacré à son travail, ne comptant pas ses heures, mettant hors d'état de nuire sans relâche les criminels de tous poils comme pour effacer les vies disparues par sa faute. Il était alors plutôt satisfait de lui, trouvant dans la fatigue qui régissait désormais sa vie une forme d'oubli.

Puis Sherlock était réapparu, ce miracle rendant subitement son manque de Jim plus insupportable que jamais, lui qui à l'inverse n'était pas revenu d'entre les morts. Greg avait néanmoins savouré ces retrouvailles, heureux de surcroît de retrouver John plus apaisé désormais. Lui-même s'était senti mieux. Que son manque de discernement n'ait finalement eu aucune incidence sur ses amis lui permettait enfin d'accepter ses actes passés.

Depuis lors alcool et solitude s'étaient faits ses meilleurs amis tandis qu'il soignait au mieux son cœur malmené. Aujourd'hui était l'exemple parfait de sa vie désormais en dehors du travail. Un pub où il ne connaissait les autres habitués que de vue, de la bière, un match de foot pour s'occuper l'esprit… Tout pour maintenir à distance ce vide qui menaçait à tout moment de le submerger.

Comme tout le monde il manifesta son étonnement lorsque les images du match disparurent de l'écran au profit d'une voix désincarnées au message pour le moins mystérieux. Déformation professionnelle oblige, Lestrade se tendit immédiatement, essayant de comprendre ce qui se tramait. Apparue alors une tête brune vue de dos et le policier se figea instantanément. Cette couleur de cheveux, ce port de tête… Il avait l'impression de voir Jim, aussi improbable que soit cette idée. A croire qu'il était obsédé ! Obsédé et inconsolable.

Mais tout à coup le visage de l'inconnu apparu et là plus de doute possible, c'était bien Jim ! Le cœur battant la chamade, Greg s'appuya de toutes ses forces au bar et tenta de faire le point afin de résister à la tentation de se monter la tête. C'était bien Jim, mais ce n'était qu'une image alors à ce stade tout était encore envisageable. Un canular de mauvais goût, un coup monté par d'anciens hommes de main – Sherlock avait reconnu lui-même que certains étaient parvenus à lui échapper… Parce que Jim était mort sur ce toit, n'est ce pas ? Certes Lestrade n'avait pas pu voir son corps, car comment aurait-il pu justifier une telle demande ? Mais cela ne pouvait être autrement, sinon pourquoi ce silence de près de trois ans de la part de son amant ? Tandis qu'il tentait d'organiser ses pensées pour ne pas succomber à cette perspective trop alléchante pour être vraie il réalisa combien il se sentait seul, plus seul que jamais.

En proie a toute ces pensées contradictoires, il sursauta quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Numéro inconnu constata-t-il, sentant du même coup son cœur s'accélérer encore. Se pourrait-il que… Portant le téléphone à son oreille, il n'aurait pu sourire davantage en entendant cette voix si bien reconnaissable. Oh oui putain, il lui avait manqué !

**THE END.**


End file.
